


Apple of His Eye

by Alikurai, Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/pseuds/Alikurai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Victor and Yuuri try their hands at baking, but Victor’s more interested in another kind of indulgence.





	Apple of His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between the lovely Aria and I (because we’re both horny and wanted to wreck these sweet boys). I’ve added the links to her art into this fic so you can see as you read, but please go like/retweet her post on Twitter here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/alikurai/status/1109563391352455170?s=21
> 
> We worked super hard on this and hope you enjoy!! :)

“Okay, so it says, combine the flour and sugars— stoooop, Vitya, your apron’s all dusty, you’ll get flour all over my back— and add in the nutmeg, ginger, and cinnamon.”

Victor chuckled as he unraveled himself from his fiancé and brushed off some of the flour he had transferred to Yuuri’s shirt. “ _Gomen, gomen._ ” He passed the carefully-measured ingredients to Yuuri, who poured them all into a large mixing bowl with a blush on his cheeks. “What next?”

It was a chilly Sunday afternoon in St. Petersburg. After taking Makkachin for a walk, Victor and Yuuri had gone grocery shopping, where Yuuri had brightly suggested the pair try their hands at making an apple pie. It was not strictly on their diet, but it was the off-season, after all, and Victor truly couldn’t get enough of Yuuri’s cooking. Whatever gene Mama Hiroko possessed for talent in the kitchen had thankfully been passed down to her son.

Victor, on the other hand, was adept at making a few basic, healthy meals, but had done next to no baking in his life. To keep up his skater’s physique, he had rarely been allowed desserts— and on the occasion that he was, Victor never really felt like making them himself. He’d never had the chance to share them with anyone, seeing as how Makkachin couldn’t eat things like that. Fortunately, since he’d met Yuuri, things had begun changing.

“Next, we toss up the apples with lemon juice,” said Yuuri, adjusting his glasses to peer down at the recipe on his phone. Victor passed him the diced apples, turning his head to press a light kiss directly atop Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck. Yuuri jumped, startled, and dropped the bottle of lemon juice onto the counter with a _clang_. “Victor!”

Victor shrugged in a would-be apologetic manner, unable to hide his grin. Yuuri threw him a suspicious look and started on the apples. “Now we’ll add the mixture from earlier,” he continued, “and toss again. While I’m doing that, crack an egg for me and separate the white from the yolk. Then I want you to beat it.”

Victor’s eyes sparkled at his commanding tone. “Oh, that I can do,” he said with a smirk, and gave Yuuri a light slap on the ass on his way to the refrigerator. Yuuri squeaked and whipped his head around to glare at Victor, who gave him his most charming wink.

They worked in silence for a few minutes as Victor got to work on the eggs. Yuuri finished with the apples and came up to Victor’s side with an appraising eye. “You need to whisk more,” he declared. “It’s supposed to be frothy.”

“Perhaps a big strong man like you could show me how it’s done?”

With a roll of his eyes, Yuuri grabbed the fork and set a fast pace. Victor grinned cheekily and reclined against the counter to watch his fiancé work. Yuuri had that determined look on his face, eyebrows drawn and warm brown eyes focused. He had hiked the sleeves of his sweater up around his elbows, and his forearms strained as he whisked. Victor felt the smile slip off his face as he swallowed, watching Yuuri’s muscles. He was beginning to lose interest in this pie of theirs.

After a minute, Yuuri stopped his whisking. “There we are,” he announced. “Time for the pastry.” He threw the fork in the sink and grabbed the pie plate, handing it to Victor. “Line the bottom of the plate with the pastry dough, and I’ll start on the latticework,” he ordered.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Victor said, dropping his voice. He flicked his eyes up, just in time to see Yuuri go rigid for a moment before returning to fish in the drawer for their pizza cutter.

Victor dug the pastry into the tin, making sure to fill out the corners and work it up over the sides. They worked in silence as Yuuri carefully cut another sheet of the pastry dough into thin strips, his glasses slipping down his nose as he bent over the counter in concentration. Victor paused, unable to keep his mind on the matter at hand. Watching Yuuri work was captivating.

“Finished?” Yuuri asked, when he noticed that Victor had stopped.

“Um, almost. Another minute.”

“Pour the apple mixture into the tin once you’ve finished, then.”

“Of course,” he said obediently, shifting in his seat. _Stupid pie._ Victor tipped in the sugary apples and watched, intrigued, as Yuuri began to design the top of the pie. Yuuri was always so careful, so meticulous, in anything and everything he did. His long, dexterous fingers threaded the pastry together, elegant in the way they moved up and down, almost like a dance. Victor gripped the edge of the chair, his pheromones threatening to spill forth.

“Almost done, Vitya…” Yuuri threaded the last strip of pastry onto the top of the pie, pinching the dough together at the edges to hold it in place. “Now!” He clapped his hands. “We coat the top of the dough with that egg white you, or well, _I,_ mixed earlier.” Yuuri dipped a brush into the egg white and painted it across the strips of dough in a back-and-forth motion. “Beautiful.”

Victor had to agree. Yuuri _was_ beautiful. He hadn’t cut his hair since they had arrived in St. Petersburg. It fell in messy strands around his face, not long enough to form into a ponytail yet, but getting closer. The cute little sweater Victor had bought him for his birthday complimented his creamy skin perfectly. He examined the pie with those warm, doe eyes of his, searching for imperfections. Finding none, a soft smile lit up his face, so angelic it made Victor’s heart jump. _So, so beautiful._

“Now, Vitya,” Yuuri said, turning to Victor and bringing him abruptly back down to earth. “You get the last bit. Take a pinch of sugar and sprinkle it all over the top.” Victor dutifully took a little in his shaking thumb and forefinger and scattered it lightly over the top of the pie. “Very good,” praised Yuuri. “Time for—”

He stopped as Victor turned to face him and reached up to caress his bottom lip, sugar sticking to his chapstick. Victor brought his left hand up to hold Yuuri’s cheek, eyes on Yuuri’s mouth as he watched him part his lips and dip his tongue out to taste the sugar. Victor groaned and bent down to kiss him thoroughly, stealing the breath from their lungs.

After several long minutes, they broke apart. “Time for the oven,” Yuuri whispered, seemingly loath to take his eyes off of Victor’s lips. They breathed heavily together, foreheads touching and hands gripping each other’s arms. The combination of their scents and the heat of the oven made Victor lightheaded. _Damned pie._  Tearing his eyes from Yuuri, he grabbed the aluminum foil and ripped off a piece almost violently, wrapping it securely around the pie and sliding it into the oven as Yuuri shakily adjusted the temperature.

“All set,” breathed Yuuri as he launched himself back into Victor’s waiting arms. Victor immediately pressed their mouths back together, nipping at Yuuri’s lip to show his irritation. But Yuuri’s protests soon turned into whines, increasing in their frequency as Victor roughly forced his thigh in between his fiancé’s legs.

Yuuri gasped as his head fell back. Victor snatched at the opportunity, latching his mouth onto Yuuri’s throat and savoring the rush of pheromones that filled his nostrils. Yuuri was soft and needy beneath him, begging to be claimed. He opened his eyes, gaze slightly unfocused as he looked at Victor, lips parted and panting. “Kiss me again, kiss me again,” Yuuri pleaded, tangling his fist in the hair on Victor’s nape and pulling him up to his face. Victor felt Yuuri’s hands traveling up his shirt, circling his nipples and squeezing the left without warning. “Nggh, Yuuri—”

“Tastes good, Victor,” Yuuri sighed happily against his mouth. He kept licking at Victor’s lips, getting them all wet and slippery and only making Victor’s thighs clench all the more. “So sweet.” Victor gasped as Yuuri started to suck on his tongue, leaving him breathless and weak at the knees.

_Focus, Nikiforov._

Victor bunched his hands in Yuuri’s sweater and hastily lifted it off him, and then Yuuri was pushing down on his shoulders and jumping into his arms, wrapping his strong legs around Victor’s waist and locking them together as their lips met once more. _Fuck._ Victor couldn’t breathe. He had an armful of curvy, off-season Yuuri and never wanted to let go.

Yuuri broke their kiss to smirk down at Victor with hooded eyes. “You know, you definitely could have whisked that yolk without me. You’ve got upper body strength when you’re motivated.”

“Shut up,” Victor whispered. He didn’t want to hear another word about that goddamned pie. He gripped Yuuri by the ass, one cheek in each hand, and used the leverage to force their hips together in retaliation.

“A-Ah! Vitya-aa…”

 _Fuck._ Every one of Yuuri’s moans made Victor flush redder. He walked carefully backwards across their living room, taking care to ensure his tongue didn’t leave Yuuri’s for a second. When Victor felt his back hit the wall, Yuuri unhooked his legs and slid down out of his grasp.

“You’ve still got your apron on,” Yuuri giggled, reaching behind Victor to undo the tie and letting it fall to the floor.

“And you’ve still got your pants on.” Victor pulled him closer by his waistband and popped open the front button of his jeans— but Yuuri just smiled and shrugged him off. “Doesn’t matter. Unnecessary.”

Victor frowned at that. “Unnecessary?”

“For what I want right now, yes.”

And boy, did Victor’s cock love those teasing words. His Yuuri, always a mystery. “And what exactly is it that you want, love?”

“Well…” Yuuri reached out and undid the first few buttons of Victor’s shirt before fisting his hands in the material. Victor automatically stepped closer. “See, you got me all thirsty, Vitya,” Yuuri said slowly, cocking his head. Victor gulped, sweating in anticipation.

“...There’s really only one cure for that.”

Yuuri dropped hard onto his knees, forcing Victor’s pants down with one yank. Victor cried out, caught by surprise, and watched as his thickening cock bobbed in the air.

“ _Yuuri_ —!”

Yuuri just grinned up at him, one hand on Victor’s cock and the other already starting to leave marks on his thigh. _Dangerous._

Victor shuddered as he leaned back against the wall, barely able to keep himself upright. Yuuri’s eyes twinkled as he pulled his hand up and down, caressing rather than stroking. Removing his other hand from Victor’s thigh, he reached up to cup Victor’s balls. Yuuri kneaded them carefully for a moment before turning his head to nuzzle them against his cheek. “So soft and smooth, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, closing his eyes and pressing a chaste, lingering kiss to the skin there, suddenly sweet and innocent and loving.

Victor surprised himself by blushing. It shocked him still sometimes how much Yuuri cherished him, doted on him like nobody else ever had. He felt a bit weak in the knees. Yuuri seemed to sense Victor’s change in demeanor and glanced up. “Did I do something wrong?”

Victor reached down to stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “No. Not at all. I just sometimes forget how much I love you.” He paused. “How much you love me.”

Yuuri’s face fell for a brief moment, and then he broke into a smile, warm as the sun. “I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” Yuuri’s hands clenched into Victor’s thighs. “How much I always, _always_ will.” And he sucked down Victor’s cock to the root in one swallow.

Victor’s knees almost crumpled. He gasped as he felt the sensitive head of his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri choked a bit, but kept his lips wrapped tight around his shaft, inching forward until they reached Victor’s deflated knot. The little kitten licks he gave to the knot with the tip of his tongue had Victor sweating.

Victor shakily raised a hand to Yuuri’s hair as he felt himself fully harden out in the heat of his mouth. He let his hips move back and forth just a little, careful not to hurt Yuuri or cause him any discomfort. He rubbed a thumb across Yuuri’s cheekbone as he tried to commit these images to memory:  Yuuri’s lips, dripping saliva down his balls; Yuuri’s cheeks, hollowed yet full with the thickness of his length; Yuuri’s hard-on, poking through his jeans as he sucked Victor down with abandon.

[{click for art}](https://i.postimg.cc/9QTmKSpT/9085-EBE1-2451-4-C76-BAC3-D36-DB4013057.jpg)

He felt the head of his cock twitch in Yuuri’s throat and stilled his hips, not wanting to choke him again accidentally. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and pulled off his dick with a slick _pop_ , swirling the hanging strands of saliva around his tongue and giving a hard lick to Victor’s leaking tip.

“Victor.”

He raised himself up until he was standing, barely an inch from Victor’s face, and glared at him. Victor could smell Yuuri’s annoyance on him, but felt bewildered. He had tried to be so careful— had he still been too rough with him?

“Y-Yuuri? What did I…?”

“Vitya. It’s not what you did, it’s what you _didn’t_ do.” Yuuri grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin. “I don’t want you to be gentle.” His voice and eyes were hard. “Please don’t hold back. I want everything you have to give me.”

“But I—”

“But what? You don’t want to hurt me?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded. “Darling, you could never hurt me,” Yuuri said in a softer tone. He placed a hand on Victor’s cheek. “I want to show you how much you mean to me… but to do that, you need to meet me where I am.” He looped his arms around Victor’s neck.

“I want you to _use_ me, Vitya,” Yuuri said as he pressed their foreheads together. “I want you to cover me in your cum. I want you to come so much that it _drips_ off of me. Can you do that for me, baby? Please?”

Something inside Victor snapped, his alpha instincts suddenly kicking in. His mate smelled so sweet, was begging to be used, and Victor was just _standing_ there— what the hell was wrong with him?

Victor snarled and grabbed Yuuri by the waist, slamming him against the wall. Yuuri let out a startled little yelp that went straight to Victor’s erect cock. “Yesssss,” Yuuri sighed before Victor pushed him to the ground and forced his cock back between Yuuri’s lips.

“Stay off your knees,” Victor ordered curtly. He took a step closer, forcing Yuuri’s whole body to press up against the wall. “I want your legs spread. I want you right on display for me.”

Yuuri moaned around his cock and obliged, allowing his legs to fall open from where he sat on the floor. Victor could already see a growing stain of precum on his jeans. They had fallen halfway down his ass, but Yuuri made no move to hike them back up. He had other, more desperate matters to attend to.

He sucked and sucked, whimpering when he felt Victor’s knot grow larger at the base of his penis. His tongue stroked the skin as far as it could reach. As his throat tightened, Victor could tell it was starting to get difficult for Yuuri to bob his head up and down. He moved closer still until the back of Yuuri’s head touched the wall, and started to thrust hard into his mouth. Yuuri gagged, but got no respite. Victor did not allow him any air, and Yuuri didn’t motion for it. He gripped Victor’s thighs, clinging for something to hold onto.

“Fuck, Yuuri… yes, that’s it, take it all down your throat.”

Victor struggled to keep his breathing steady. Yuuri was trying so hard to please him, sucking like his life depended on it, making sure his teeth didn’t get in the way even when Victor’s cock spread his mouth open so wide his lips quivered. Victor gave him a particularly hard thrust and Yuuri started to cry, tears streaming down his face to mix with the saliva dribbling out of his mouth.

“Perfect,” Victor whispered, swiping a thumb underneath Yuuri’s left eye. He held out his hand to examine the tears in the light and smiled. “Well, not wet enough, just yet… but we’ll get there.”

Yuuri groaned, his hips bucking up into the air as he clung to Victor’s thighs. Victor just laughed and forced his cock down even further.

He could feel Yuuri’s throat constrict around him as he angled deeper, thrusting lightly. Yuuri’s chest was heaving as he breathed through his nose and tried to relax his throat. He tried to close his eyes, but Victor was having none of it. He grabbed Yuuri’s chin and yanked it up, forcing eye contact between them and causing his cock to sink lower.

“What was it you told me? Oh, yes…” Victor smirked as he grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s hair. “Don’t you _dare_ take your eyes off me.”

More tears. Yuuri’s face was becoming a mess. His whines grew steadily louder, but the vibrations of his vocal cords just made Victor’s cock leak more precum down his throat. Victor moved his hips more forcefully, bucking closer and closer until he could feel Yuuri’s nose press into his abdomen with every thrust.

Victor reached out to stroke a finger lovingly down Yuuri’s damp neck, chuckling at the muffled cries Yuuri gave as it tickled him. But as he touched Yuuri’s neck, Victor felt something— a large, protruding bump, bulging out just beneath Yuuri’s Adam’s apple.

Victor gasped as he realized the bump was actually his own cock pushing out against the front of Yuuri’s throat. He’d had no idea he’d gone so far inside. He should have guessed— he had a pretty large cock, even for an alpha. As Victor peered down, he could see the outline of the where the head flared out from the shaft. He almost choked to see that the girth of his cock was about half the width of Yuuri’s neck.

But Yuuri took it in stride. He didn’t give any sign of backing down or signing for them to stop, just continued to stare up at Victor with weeping eyes as he swallowed around him once more.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, sweetheart, I can see it inside you.” He caressed the head through Yuuri’s skin. “You’re so beautiful, swallowing down my cock like this. It’s _so far down inside_ , Yuuri…”

Yuuri made no response except to relax his throat even more so that Victor’s cock dropped a few centimeters lower. Victor felt lightheaded watching it: this dark-haired angel with chocolate eyes, swallowing Victor’s dick like it was what he wanted most in the world, like he couldn’t bear for it to be anywhere else than down in his throat. Victor wrapped his hand lightly around Yuuri’s neck so that his bulging cock slotted perfectly into his palm, and gave it a tiny squeeze. Yuuri whined his gratitude, pawing at Victor’s thighs.

“Going to fuck you now, gorgeous. Stay still.”

He drew his hips all the way out until just the tip of the head was between Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri gasped hard for breath, chest heaving, until Victor forced his cock back all the way inside in one go. Yuuri gagged around him but held on tight. Victor started a fast rhythm of fucking in and out, watching his cock push against Yuuri’s throat with every thrust. It was not pretty. Yuuri was still crying. His throat made squelching noises with every thrust from Victor. Spit leaked down from his mouth to run over Victor’s fingers on his neck.

“Mmm, so close, Yuuri, so close.”

Victor was jackrabbiting his hips in and out of Yuuri’s mouth now. Yuuri’s lips slackened, unable to keep them wrapped tight while Victor moved at this pace.

“You’ll swallow it all, right, Yuuri?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded as much as he could. “Of course you will. You just _love_ the feel of it leaking down your throat, don’t you?”

Yuuri whimpered in anticipation as Victor’s hips started to lose their rhythm. “Will you be able to take it all? Gonna be a huge load.” Victor’s legs began to shake as he felt the pleasure build. “But you’ll feel so good and full if you can swallow it all down.”

Yuuri moaned and licked around him, begging for it. Victor knew Yuuri loved his cum, but he was going to get more of it than he had before, even more than he had asked for— that was for sure.

“What if…” Victor was panting now, right on the edge. “What if… I knotted inside your mouth?” Yuuri’s eyes widened out in surprise. “Kept us locked together as I shot my semen down your throat?” Victor groaned, trying to delay his release. “You wouldn’t b-be able to pull out, Yuuri. W-would you like that? Being forced to swallow gulp after gulp of m-my cum?”

Victor was so close, but Yuuri stopped his sucking and glared straight at him. He paused for a moment, lips tight around Victor, and then gave one long, hard swallow as if to say, _do your worst._

Victor felt the cum explode out of him and screamed. The first shots of cum made Yuuri choke, but he managed to swallow them and mewled, pleading without words for more. Victor felt his knot expand in Yuuri’s mouth, forcing his lips to widen around it. Yuuri started to whine, his mouth too full now as Victor filled his throat with cum faster than he could swallow it. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s head and forced it closer to him as he gasped, trying to breathe. Yuuri choked again and forced a swallow to make room as cum continued to shoot out of Victor’s fat, alpha cock, relentless and unyielding.

He just couldn’t stop coming. The pleasure was excruciating, refusing to dim. Every time Victor thought the stream was slowing, another gush would pour out of him. His body had a mind of its own. Perhaps it thought that he could impregnate Yuuri this way. Or maybe the alpha inside of Victor secretly wanted to see his omega as full of seed as he could be.

There was no way Yuuri could take it all into his mouth, but boy, he tried. Victor could see Yuuri’s tummy curving, visibly filling up with his cum. What Yuuri didn’t manage to swallow flowed down his body. Streams of semen ran on his pecs and dripped onto his thighs. A little puddle had started to gather under him, soaking his pants.

Eventually the cum turned from a stream to a drip, and stopped. When Victor had finally caught his breath, he gingerly moved his hands to Yuuri’s face to help him open his jaw, shuddering when a splash of cum spilled off Yuuri’s tongue. He slowly pulled his cock out of Yuuri’s mouth and cradled his cheeks. Yuuri looked wild, coated in cum and panting his need. Victor couldn’t help but grin at this obscene image.

[{click for more art}](https://i.postimg.cc/ZqSbSc7Q/0-C1-EAA86-E1-A2-4759-A0-B7-8-B7-D1-C07-DC08.jpg)

“Vityaaaaa,” he whined breathlessly from the floor. “Please— please— I’m so close, I need—”

“Hmmm,” Victor interrupted teasingly, leaning over him. “Tut, tut. Look at this mess you’ve made, Yuuri. I thought I told you to swallow it all down?”

“I tried,” he whispered. “There was just so much. You came so hard, Vitya...”

“Well, that’s true.” Victor hummed, looking pointedly at Yuuri’s slightly bulging stomach. “I suppose you did well enough that you deserve something in return.” He paused, letting Yuuri squirm. “What do you need?”

“I don’t care, I don’t care, just please, _please_ touch me, Victor, god—”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “I guess I can do that,” he said, and stepped lightly on the tent in Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri moaned and let his head fall back as he rested on his elbows. He squirmed under where Victor’s foot rested on his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. Victor’s cum dripped from Yuuri’s nipples and down into his unbuttoned pants. His glasses were streaked with it, as was the floor beside him. Yuuri’s whines grew higher and higher as Victor teased, tickling his balls with his toes. He cried out weakly, desperate for more.

Victor couldn’t help but shudder. Despite the above-it-all act he was trying to play, he was getting aroused all over again just from watching Yuuri beneath him. His hands turned into fists. He wanted to rip off Yuuri’s pants and slam himself inside him, force him to take even more of his seed than before…

But before he could, Yuuri grabbed his leg started grinding against his shin, mouth wide open and panting as he began to take his own pleasure. “ _Finally._ ” Semen trickled out of Yuuri’s soaked underwear and down Victor’s leg as Yuuri humped it. _That’s_ my _cum_ , Victor realized belatedly as Yuuri’s nails clawed at his skin. _All mine._ He bit his lip as he brought his eyes back up to Yuuri’s flushed face. _Mercy_.

Yuuri paused for a moment, sensing weakness, and the corners of his well-fucked mouth turned up in a smirk. _Oh no._ He hugged Victor’s leg tight and used the leverage to suddenly lift himself off the ground and onto Victor’s leg like a pole. Victor hastily reached back against the wall for balance as Yuuri ground his cock against Victor, balls slapping against him.

Victor couldn’t think. Yuuri’s gaze practically devoured him as he brought himself off against Victor’s leg, daring him to avert his eyes. Victor shivered as goosebumps raised the hair on his arms. With trepidation, he watched as Yuuri leaned forward and bit hard on the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” he whispered, blue eyes wide as his cock twitched. Yuuri simply cocked his head and bit down again, sharply enough to leave a bruise that would last for weeks. He refused to look away from Victor’s face as he neared his orgasm, gasps growing louder and movements jerkier.

“Mmm, Vitya. Gonna come all over you, make you all wet with my cum too.”

Victor whined as his cock dripped. Yuuri wasn’t even fucking him, but he might as well have been. The hunter had suddenly become the hunted.

Yuuri cried out his pleasure, that dangerously smug look still in his eye as he came. He bobbed himself up and down a few more times, milking the last drops of cum from his spent cock, and fell back against the floor. He breathed heavily, a sweet, lazy smile coming onto his face. Yuuri was satisfied.

Victor, however, was swiftly dying.

[{click for even more art}](https://i.postimg.cc/s24VDhbg/3029-CC2-E-B536-4-FD8-9587-39-BE687-AD2-F5.jpg)

Yuuri raised his hands, watching as the cum dripped off his palms and back onto the floor. He started to laugh, coughing up a bit of Victor’s cum. “Well, you, uh. You certainly didn’t make me ask twice.” He giggled harder and hiccuped. “When I said to cover me in—”

“Oh my god,” Victor muttered, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t do this. How could Yuuri possibly look so adorable while being drenched in semen?

“I know!” Yuuri said happily, misinterpreting Victor’s words. “You came so much.” He dipped a finger in the cum resting on his stomach and sucked it into his mouth. “Tasted so good, made me so full.”

Victor groaned. “You’re getting me hard all over again.”

Yuuri licked his lips with a smile, considering. “Mmm, now that’s an idea.”

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Victor jumped, startled at the noise. Yuuri clapped his hands and scrambled over to the kitchen, nearly tripping on the cum-covered floor as he stood up. “Oooo, the pie’s finally ready!”

Victor clenched his jaw. Nope, that was it. He had _had it_ with that motherfucking, cockblocking pie. He went over to the kitchen where Yuuri had bent over, jeans still hanging off his ass as he pulled the pie out of the oven. “Oh, Vitya, come look at this. It smells delicious.”

It did, but Victor was really not in the mood for food. He waited until Yuuri had pulled off the oven mitts and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom. He spluttered. “Victor, what are you— oh!” he gasped as Victor pushed him against the door and forced their lips together. After a moment, Yuuri surfaced and tried again. “What—”

“Need you,” Victor moaned, kissing all over Yuuri’s neck and drinking in his scent. He rubbed his wrists all over Yuuri’s chest, coating him in his own smell, trying to rid the air of pastry. _I’m better than the pie_. “Yuuri, can’t stand it, need you in me.”

“Really? Already?”

“Yes, _already,_ ” Victor growled as he grabbed at Yuuri’s buttocks and forced him into another kiss. Yuuri gasped against his mouth. “How can you grind against me like that, acting like you’re fucking me with such a self-satisfied look on your face, knowing just how much you’re winding me up, and ask ‘already’?”

“Oh,” Yuuri cried as Victor sucked a mark on his neck. He closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together as the bruises started to smart. “God, yes, I’d love to.”

Yuuri moved his lips to Victor’s and covered them in a soft embrace. Victor melted against him, cherishing the feel of Yuuri’s tongue against his. He could taste his own come in Yuuri’s mouth and mewled his satisfaction that he had so thoroughly marked his mate.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him as he deepened the kiss and guided them over to their bed. Yuuri fell against the covers and pulled Victor on top of him, wrapping him up in his arms. Clothes were shed as they kissed. Yuuri reached across the bed and yanked the drawer of their nightside stand open, rummaging until he pulled out a small bottle. Victor hummed as he watched Yuuri pop open the lube and cast Victor a wink. He dribbled some onto his fingers and rubbed them together, making sure they were warm and slick.

“In me, in me,” Victor begged, flipping their positions so his fiancé could lean over him. Yuuri smelled delicious. Victor wanted his scent everywhere: around him, inside him, it didn’t matter— just so long as it was present. He arched his back as he felt two of Yuuri’s fingers press against him and sighed into Yuuri’s mouth. Victor’s thighs buzzed with pleasure as Yuuri probed him, careful but insistent, adding fingers three and four until Victor was shining with sweat and thrashing, desperate for Yuuri’s cock to breach him like he needed.

“Stay still, baby,” Yuuri murmured, lining his cock up with Victor’s clenching hole. Victor willed himself to calm, holding his body down as if he hadn’t been yearning for this all day. Yuuri stroked his hair back to look in both his eyes and pushed in slowly, not stopping until his balls rested against Victor’s cheeks.

“Aaahh,” Victor moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing his knees up to his chest. Yuuri’s hot cock pulsed inside him, deeper than any but an alpha’s could reach. His hands curled into balls. “Please, Yuuri, please…”

Yuuri leaned down to kiss him and pulled his hips back, entwining their tongues before pushing back in. They rocked together slowly, neither in a hurry to separate. Yuuri’s full stomach sloshed back and forth as he fucked into Victor, reminding them both of the flood of come that still remained inside him.

Victor sighed in bliss. This was what he craved most: his alpha deep inside him, smelling like him, plugging him up nice and full. Yuuri always stretched him out just like he needed. He wished they could stay like this for eternity, separate from the rest of the world but in unison together.

But it couldn’t last. Victor was too drunk on Yuuri’s smell, his taste, his little noises. He spilled onto his stomach, crying out Yuuri’s name and wrapping his legs tightly around his waist to keep him inside. “Alpha, Yuuri, bond me!”

Yuuri’s hips stuttered and he bit down hard on Victor’s bond mark, refreshing their link. They gasped as their scents became stronger and the barrier separating their minds and emotions melted. It was difficult now to tell whose cock was whose, who was thrusting, whose toes were curling, who was gasping, who was crying out to be stuffed. They moved together as one, desperate to come. The knot grew larger and larger as Victor moaned from overstimulation. Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuri thrust his cock in all the way to the hilt and released inside of his mate, pumping Victor fuller and fuller until he too couldn’t bear it and came once more.

[{SO MUCH ART}](https://i.postimg.cc/vBPb5dYR/B784-E264-952-E-421-E-A385-08098-BE5-B60-F.jpg)

They laid there holding each other for some time as the knot stayed locked inside, intermittently sending out little waves of pleasure. Victor pulled their comforter up over them and felt Yuuri shift to lay his head on his chest. Rain began to fall, tapping softly against the darkened windows as they dozed.

After a while, Yuuri stirred. “We’re disgusting.”

Victor made a noise of protest, unable to even contemplate the idea of moving. “Don’t care. Shower tomorrow. And wash the sheets.”

“And wash the sheets,” Yuuri agreed. “You still want that pie?”

“I think we’re both pretty full right now,” said Victor dryly. Yuuri snorted. “But since we went to all that effort, I guess we should try a piece, while it’s warm.” He tried to sit up and groaned. “You’ll have to go and get it, though.”

Yuuri grinned and kissed his nose, throwing back the blanket and scooting off towards the kitchen. After a minute, he returned with two plates. “ _Itadakimasu_.”

Victor patted the space beside him and Yuuri crawled back into bed. He scooped up a piece with his fork and fed it to Victor before taking some for himself. “Mmm. What do you think?”

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed. He leaned forward gingerly to kiss some crumbs off the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “Of the pies we’ve made together...” Victor nipped lightly on Yuuri’s earlobe and whispered, “I still prefer cream over apple.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment!! ♡
> 
> And follow us on Twitter!  
> [Aria](https://twitter.com/alikurai)  
> [Mad](https://twitter.com/coymilk)


End file.
